


枪与玫瑰

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama





	枪与玫瑰

“看呀！正在跳舞哪！”  
船上，一个矮小身材的男人正戴着火男面具，在幡障下面随便跳着舞。

 

 

——芥川龙之介《火男面具》

\--------------------------------------  
Part.1 【新宿】  
——每个人体内都存在着黑暗的另一半。

当坂田银时从源造手中接过电插头时，源造意味深长地对他说道。

但那时坂田银时已经没有余力去思考这句话的含义了。

长久以来一直在脑内徘徊的深远绵长的念想就快把他折磨得濒临疯狂。

啊啊，不管怎样都好，这事需要一个结果了。坂田银时当前面的黑影走进深巷时思忖着掏出了电插头。

开关被细长而骨节分明的手指调到了“ON”状态。

周围是一片昏暗。

-

坂田银时不止一次进行着人生中角色状态的转变。

——阴谋与杀戮中冷漠地度过的童年时代。  
——与老师与挚友共同愉快度过的少年时代。  
——在腥风血雨中化身夜叉步入的成年。  
——蚂蚁般的碌碌无为的时光。

他已经完成了无数次成功的角色转变，而最后的，也几近成功了。

——即是说，本能寺前功亏一篑。  
而现在他在新宿，为了侵犯一个男人。

-

看得出土方十四郎对他突如其来的袭击完全没有想到，事实上刚从夜店出来的土方虽然强打着精神却无法遮盖浑身散发出的情事之后的懒散，当目睹他在电流下带着撇向自己的不可置信的目光倒下去时银时感觉好像呼吸都停止了。  
土方十四郎就好像是一个噩梦。

不论是手中的佩刀，口中的话语，还是走廊边的烟草，泥泞上的脚步，坂田银时觉得名为土方十四郎的个体简直就是神创造出来愚弄他让他不得不时刻看着折射出的令人厌恶的自己的存在。

——一切的伪装都没有用，那家伙的存在就是打破所有表象的残酷的真实。

——无法躲避。

——无法漠视。

——无法停止。  
是该给这事一个结果了，不论怎样都好。

-

当银时架起土方开始冲刺的时候，没有忽略巷口一闪而过的光影。

——但，这不是他该担心的。

银时这么想着，再度开始了对土方因触电而暂时麻痹的身体的开拓。  
\--------------------------------------  
Part.2 【初秋】  
“这简直是彻头彻尾的丑闻。”

更是我得到副长宝座的奠基石。冲田推下手机滑盖，装模作样地在笔记本上涂抹着潦草的笔画。

在这肃杀的秋季，真选组爆发了有史以来最大的公关危机。

真选组副长与陌生男子在巷间偷情及其后续报道是I周报娱乐版一周目的头条。  
附着新闻的I周报发售当日，日本多家电视报纸杂志纷纷对此进行了转载，短短两小时内事件的相关照片传遍了江户。

在这场紧急应对会议上，当事人之一的土方面临着一个月的禁闭和之后难以预料的正式处罚，随后马上被松平片栗虎派人「请」出了会议室。

估计现在已经在禁闭室里写检讨了吧。冲田趁松平不注意又偷偷将一条收到的相关小道消息按了「群发」。

单凭刚才的质询中土方始终一言不发的态度冲田就可以预测到他今后坦坷的前途。松平这回确实气得不轻，现在仍旧在冲与会的众人大发雷霆。不管怎么说，土方十四郎这回可算是完了。

-

啊啊，世界一片昏暗。

听不到声音。

忘却了呼吸。

好像身体内的野兽要冲出来了一样。

 

土方与外界已经整整隔绝了三天。

即使睁开眼睛，还是有置身梦境中一般的恍惚感。  
——是否从那家伙侵犯自己开始，这所有的一切都只是个梦呢？

然而腰际的烧灼又很快否决了土方的想法。

一星期前，坂田银时就是利用新型电插头在这里释放微量电流而达到了制约自己行动的目的。不知是故意还是没掌握好力度，土方的腰腹部受到了轻微的灼伤。  
对于坂田银时来说这也许只是过路魔鬼的附身，但土方清楚地知道从那一刻起自己的人生轨迹已经滑向了失衡的深渊。

果然，最终还是——

土方面无表情地转过头看向门缝中透出的一丝光线。  
\--------------------------------------  
Part.3 【长山】  
暴雨好不容易才告一段落，长谷川泰三从公园长椅下钻出来，大大咧咧的拍着身上的尘土迈开了步子。

天空仍旧阴沉得厉害，印满眼帘的重重乌云好像伸出手就能够到。

——真正要自杀的话，恐怕都会选择这一瞬间吧。

街上的人们正愉快地嚼着舌根，长谷川注意到不少人都还在谈论着一星期前的「新宿事件」。

『呐，知道吗？真选组的副长在新宿和男人偷情——』

『啊哈哈，你现在才知道吗？那仁兄丢脸的事情早就传遍了日本啦……』

『真看不出来啊，没想到他居然是——』

『是啊是啊，又是在新宿那种地方，我看啊之前肯定就——』

又来了。

长谷川正想像往常一样尽量快步远离那些恶意的闲言碎语，身后却突然没了动静。

无数次惨痛的经历告诉他，此时回头的人往往都会卷进麻烦里。然而好奇心最终占了上风，长谷川还是迟疑着转向了身后。

“唷，废柴叔。”

充斥视野的是被掀翻的路人众，以及，凌驾诸君之上神态自若的坂田银时。

一只蜻蜓掠过长谷川的耳际。

——看来又一场大雨即将来临。  
\--------------------------------------  
Part.4 【穷奇•上】  
“这种事情，不论怎么说都、太荒谬了！对不起，我们无法接受！！！”

“山崎君，现在不是你和你那上司想怎么样的问题——”

土方心不在焉地翻着手中的广告册，耳朵里却全是山崎和松平争吵的声音。

命运的列车果然驶向了他无法控制的方向。

“但是，让副长大人和老板伪装成恋人结婚这种事情，实在是太可笑了！！！对挽救真选组的名誉一点用也没有不是吗？！！！”

“……”

“老板也是的，拜托说点什么啊！”

——和之前一样，罪魁祸首坂田银时闭着眼睛架着胳膊一言不发地靠在沙发上。

事实上，相同的情况已经持续了十个小时之久。

土方对于那坐在对面的可恶人影能站在自己阵营已经不抱希望，想必对方心里也早就做好自己对他刀剑相向的应对准备了。  
无论是哪一方最终都是要逼自己表态而已，土方脑际忽然在一片嘈杂中闪过了这个念头。

而他也确凿地开了口。

“为了弥补原先的错误，而不惜犯下更荒谬可笑的错吗？”

周围一片死寂。

腰际热得发疼，空气似乎都变得稀薄了。

“——松平叔的要求我可以同意。”

“副长大人，千万别——”

“山崎给我闭嘴。——但是，这个家伙——”

就在土方指向银时的同时后者倏地睁开了双眼定定地回望着他。

“——坂田银时先生，至少请小小意思一下，绝食三天让我看看您的诚意。”

片刻的沉默，接着是一声嗤笑。  
“我还以为是什么了不得的事情呢，放心副长大人，——我，绝•对•不会让您失望。”  
\--------------------------------------  
Part.5 【穷奇•下】  
“太狡猾了，原先的绝食可没说连水都不准喝阿鲁，不要太欺负人了阿鲁！”

“吵死了暴力女，能放你们进来已经是我这未来副长大人网开一面了你们还闹事我就要看作是自己找S的表现了哟。”

“啊啊啊冲田先生非常抱歉！！！但是整整三天三夜不喝水真的会出人命的拜托了让我们进去看看情况也可以啊！”

“新八几你闪开！这个黄毛小鬼就是欠教训阿鲁！！！”

土方无视门外的喧闹径自写着文书，坂田银时就靠在他对面的沙发上闭目养神。

“怎么，还想继续逞强吗？”

意料中的冷哼。

“——副长大人，你同样的话已经说了很多遍了哦。”

“……”

“……呐，多串君，知道我现在在想什么吗？”

“……”

“我想撕裂你的衣服，在你全身印满激情的痕迹，听你发出难耐的喘息，衣服染上宛如第一次的血——”

银时没有再说下去。土方印在他左脸上的掌印已经是很好的回答。

 

“——我不会放弃的。”

猩红的双眼再度阖上，长久的寂静。

-

 

“我输了。”

听到突然的响动，银时睁开眼望着走到自己面前的身影没有说话。

“我说我输了。坂田银时先生，你赢了。”

“……”

“先喝点水吧，不然你家的小鬼又会担心了。”

银时仍旧没有动作。

“喂自来卷你搞什么啊？！！！……我不看着好了吧？我现在就转过身去。”

当银时接过水杯后，土方如约转过了身。

——身后，男子饮水的声音如设想般响了起来。

一分钟的沉默。  
“哈哈哈，真是可惜呢万事屋老板大人，”土方按耐不住兴奋举起了腕表：“现在离绝食结束还有1分钟。”

“……”银时叹了口气站起身：“确实很可惜哦多串君，我刚才只是做了个喝水的声音你就信以为真，想不到真选组副长竟然这么单纯——”

土方还想反驳却已失了声音，只剩下他身后那窗外的寺院大钟的敲响宣告着三日绝食的终结。  
\--------------------------------------  
Part.6 【五月】  
次年五月，真选组副长与万事屋老板正式完婚。

同年真选组民调支持率回升了五百个百分点，被社会学家称为江户当代的政坛奇迹。

坂田银时最终完成了人生角色的再一次转型，目前正在为评选日本十大杰出青年努力筹备。土方十四郎虽然还是无法阻止命运的脱轨，但却以此为契机开始体验不用争夺主导权的人生（大误）。

邪恶势力照常在暗处蠢蠢欲动，战争仍旧被扼杀在襁褓之中，而轰动一时的新宿事件也在江户五月的微风中最终消失殆尽。

FIN


End file.
